What Happens When A Secret Identity Is Found Out
by Random Trilingual
Summary: Marinette is exasperated, Adrien is amused, Alya is puzzled and Nino is just confused. [Two-Shot]
1. Outside Perspective

**Chapter's Note**

 **This is a short and straight-forward pure comedy chapter.**

 **[If you are reading this after October 15th 2017, I didn't add a new chapter or anything, I updated to correct my mistakes.]**

* * *

Alya had the right to be worried.

She loved her best friend, but why in the world did she have to disappear every time there was an akuma attack?

One second she's there and the next, poof! Just like that, gone! Then, as soon as the akuma was purified, oh hey! There she is!

But when she and Nino opened yet another vacant classroom door, she did not expect to find both missing students sitting at a desk.

Marinette was repeatedly banging her head against the top of the desk while Adrien was trying (and failing) to smother his fit of hysterical laughter.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

She and Nino rushed to their friends, relieved to see them in one piece.

"Girl, where were you?! Do you know how worried I was?" She asked angrily while Nino was trying to calm his best friend down.

"We're so stupid!" She moaned, slapping her hands to her forehead and leaning her elbows against the desk.

"In-" Adrien wheezed out, "Indeed we are."

Then he started laughing even harder while Marinette groaned and slammed her head against the desk once more.

Alya and Nino were very confused.

* * *

Nino knew his best friend.

No really, he might have only met him last year, but he _knew_ Adrien... Well, except for three things that puzzled him.

One; why did he love cheese so much?

Two; how can he have the tendency to disappear into thin air whenever an akuma attacked?

And Three; why did he start dating Marinette so suddenly?

Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled for both of them. He had known Marinette since they were kids and was aware of her huge crush on his best friend. (Even though he did have a crush on her at one point, but those are details.)

He knew that Adrien couldn't have been more lucky and that Marinette couldn't have found someone better.

But as far as he could tell, Adrien had a huge, hopeless crush on Ladybug.

Until two days ago, that is.

* * *

It had been right after a particularly bad akuma attack. Mathematica (a math teacher who was insulted by a student who said that mathematics were useless) had messed up the students with numbers. It might sound harmless, but it had quite the impact. Some lost height, others gained weight, one had even de-aged.

But the worse cases had gotten more limbs, or less blood.

When Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, more than half the people present were already different in one way or another. Although most of the effects were harmless, some students were in critical condition, one of which had a decrease in the number of brain cells

After Post-Akuma attendances were taken (missing two as usual), he and Alya had bolted out of the gym and immediately started searching the empty classrooms for their best friends.

After they had found them (and after whatever crisis the two of them just had), Adrien just out of the blue invited himself to Marinette's house in the evening.

And she agreed.

Without blushing, or stuttering, _even once_.

Alya's expression was proud, which turned to curious right away when she started questioning them about what they were doing when the akuma attacked.

"We got held up. This guy," She pointed her thumb at Adrien, "Lost a l-." She paused, "Lost a leg."

Nino's eyes widened almost comically while his friend tried to explain himself,

"Ah! It wasn't that bad I swear! I just, uhh, couldn't walk."

"Not that bad my ass. Come on you two," He grabbed Adrien's arm while Alya did the same with Marinette, "No running away during akuma attacks."

He and Alya dragged them towards their class. From the corner of his eye, he saw the two of them turn towards each other and exchange a complicit look.

He did not want to know.

* * *

Three weeks later, their class was doing (extremely boring) grammar exercises when a loud crash, followed by a bellowing voice, broke the silence,

"Grades are stupid! School is stupid! The education system is messed up and I, Ripper, will destroy it!"

"Oh come on, again?!" Alya facepalmed, of course, this was more content for the Ladyblog, but five attacks in a week was ridiculous!

What's more? This was the second one that occurred at their school!

(And seriously? Ripper?)

The sound of chairs screeching against the floor made her turn her head to the left.

"Oooh no you don't!" She grabbed Marinette's arm as Nino did the same with Adrien.

In sync, they started their protests.

"But Alya! There's an akuma right-"

"Nino! Let me go! I have to-"

He was interrupted by the door slamming open and revealing the akumatized student in the doorway. Before anyone had the time to react, he had sailed past the desks and pushed the teacher against the wall.

"There will be no teachers spewing nonsense at children anymore."

His tense and clawed hand raised above his head as an ominous smile crept up his face.

Then two figures, out of nowhere, _drop kicked_ him.

It took most of the class a few seconds to register what just happened.

In front of the classroom, standing protectively between the visibly _pissed_ akuma and Mrs. Bustier, were Adrien and Marinette.

Alya blinked. Once. Twice.

Her best friend never told her she could Taekwondo.

"Aah, _merde_."

 _When-_

"Welp, re- _fur-_ exes am I right?"

Marinette groaned and facepalmed... While dodging the enraged akumatized student that was _trying to kill her._

 _What._

"Plagg's in my-"

"Locker, I know. Go, I got this."

Without another word, Adrien turned on his heels and shot outside the classroom, avoiding several swipes from the akuma.

Still twirling around the slashes of Ripper's claws, Marinette leapt to her desk, grabbed her purse and shouted;

"Tikki! _Transforme-moi!"_

For a few seconds, everything was engulfed in a flash of blindingly pink light.

And when Alya re-opened her eyes, At Marinette's place stood a superhero in red and black spandex.

 _[AlyaCésaire.exe has stopped working]_

* * *

Nino's mind caught up around the time Lady- _Wait,_ Mari- _Wait no. Both_ crashed through the glass windows to go after the akuma, leaving behind a trail of shattered glass.

Then he realized something,

 _Adrien_

His head whipped around to the sound of footsteps. Chat Noir stood before the door, examining the the classroom. From his position, Nino saw his eyes quickly dart from the shaken up students to the broken glass. He leapt towards the windows, but before he could reach them, Nino's hand clamped around his belt-tail and yanked him back.

"Hold on! You're-"

"No time, Nino, I'll explain later. Bye!"

And with that, Chat Noir- _Adrien. AdrIEn?!_ hopped out the second-story windows and landed safely before dashing towards the still ongoing fight.

* * *

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

Alya's tone contained a bit of every emotion known to human beings. Nino's eyes were the same.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged the same sheepish, complicit look they had shared when they had discovered each other's identities.

"Look, we-"

"Save it." Alya cut off, "Your tone is apologetic. We don't want you to _apologize_ for not telling us. I read comics, Nino reads comics, everyone reads comics. We know superheroes and secret identities crisis and etcetera etcetera."

Marinette and Adrien sighed in relief. After they had stopped Ripper _(cough -and Hawkmoth- cough)_ , they were immediately cornered by their best friends in the alley they ducked into to de-transform and had feared their reactions.

"All we want you to do," Nino continued with a smirk, "Is spill. _Everything._ "

"Actually," Alya frowned, "Can you begin with answering _why_ exactly did Hawkmoth give up after so long?"

"And so suddenly, too." Nino added.

An awkward smile crept up on Adrien's face.

"Well... When you find out the superhero you'd been trying to kill in order to steal a ring is your own son, you kinda just-"

He was interrupted by their synchronized screech,

"WAIT WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is at least the fifth time I edit this.**

 **I'm so sorry for the random story update alerts.**


	2. Inside Perspective

**Chapter's Note**

 **[If you read this after October 15th 2017, I didn't add a new chapter or anything, I updated to correct my mistakes.]**

 **This was... Requested way more than I thought it would be.**

 **I was actually always planning on doing a Part 2. (Hence why this fic wasn't stated [complete])**

 **So enjoy!**

 ***While Outside Perspective is pure comedy with a touch of fluff, this is kinda one-third comedy, one-third fluff, one-third plot, and a ton of dialogue***

 **(Oh and btw, I edited the first chapter. Changed some things, added some unnecessary words. You can re-read it, you can not. Your choice, it's not going to do much.)**

 **((I'm babbling. Here's the fic))**

* * *

"Bye bye little butterfly!"

As Ladybug released the purified akuma, she couldn't help glancing back to Chat. He was still leaning against the wall, eyes fluttering open occasionally, chest heaving in an irregular rhythm.

She threw the scale protactor (Lucky Charm keeps getting more and more random) into the air, shouting the spell. As soon as the swarm of ladybugs that had surrounded Chat flew off, she grabbed his wrist, pulled him off the ground and dragged him into the building. She opened the door to the first empty classroom she saw and tossed him inside, not caring for his dazed look.

"Milady, wha- Oomph!"

He was caught in a crushing hug, courtesy of his partner.

"Huh?"

"Stop doing that!" She whisper-shouted, the anger in her voice all but negated by the fact that she still had her arms around him.

"Doing what?" He blinked, bewildered. Absentmindedly, he raised his arms to hug her back.

"Jumping in the way, you stupid kitty! You keep taking the hits for me..." She trailed off as her hold tightened.

His expression softened and he was about to reply when their miraculouses beeped in tandem. Ladybug's eyes widened.

 _Since when had they..?_

With a final beep, her suit dissolved into pink sparks. Beneath her fingers, she felt leather turn to denim and sensed a sudden tenseness in his shoulders that reflected hers.

Two small thumps were heard as their kwamis dropped onto a vacant desk.

"... Oops?" She could imagine his cat ears flatten against his hair awkwardly, except now he was in his costume-less civilian form and didn't have them.

"Oh hey Tikki!" A high-pitched, yet undeniably male voice tiredly greeted,

"Plagg."

She sighed. They were still in a hug. Neither could see the other, but all they had to do was pull back and _adieu_ secret identity.

Well, it could be worse, and after what happened, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Suddenly, the tiny black kwami burst into laughter.

"Plagg!" Tikki exclaimed indignantly.

Plagg just kept on laughing while Ladybug and Chat's mask-less faces gradually took on a confused expression.

"Oh-" He was cut off by a hiccup, "My gosh!"

Chat Noir asked what was so funny, (she was curious too)

"All _-hic-_ This time _-hic-_ you were looking for _-hic-_ your lady, and she _-hic-_ was sitting _-hic-_ right behind you."

Both of them froze.

Marinette's brain went full speech analysis mode.

 _Wait, if I've been sitting behind Chat, that means-_

Their eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"ADRIEN?!"

"MARINETTE?!"

* * *

After pulling out of the hug and wasting several minutes staring at each other, Marinette stuttered out the following incomprehensible sentence;

"A- td- euh- j- just, what?!"

Adrien turned towards the kwamis,

"Wait, if we were so close, how come we never-"

"Hold up!" Plagg cut him off, "I know what you're going to ask, but now is not the time, or the place."

"Besides," Ladybug's kwami _-Tikki, was it?-_ continued, "Now that you two know each other under the masks, you can always just meet up as Marinette and Adrien, right?"

"... Yeah..."

 _Insert Awkward Silence Moment_

"I've had a crush on Ladybug since the second time I met her."

Marinette was so startled she lost balance and almost fell backwards.

Keyword; Almost.

There was a chair right behind her. She landed on it in a sitting position. How fortunate.

 _Good going Agreste. Of all the things I could have said right here, right now, why did I choose this?_

"Y- you- I- Lady- what?!"

 _Huh, so Marinette stutters around me, Marinette is Ladybug, which means that Ladybug stutters around me._

Marinette facepalmed. _Hard_.

"I've had a crush on Adrien since the second time I met him."

Adrien's mind blanked.

"But you're Chat." Marinette continued. She shifted the hand on her forehead so that one of her eyes peeked at him. "Adrien makes bad cat puns."

 _Oh._

Wait...

 _Oooh!_

Everything she had just said caught up to him and he threw his head backwards, bursting into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

Marinette-Ladybug groaned and slammed her head onto the desk.

* * *

"Sooo, can I come over this evening?"

 _Come over..? Oh, right_

"Sure! No problem. At 7, maybe?"

Adrien nodded, "7 it is."

"Oh? What's this?" Alya poked her head between them, turning it to look at both of them in the eyes.

As she moved back, she whispered in Marinette's ear;

"Atta Girl."

The fact that she didn't blush was nothing short of a miracle.

 _Argh. Focus, Mari. Adrien = Chat Noir_

 _That equal sign does not belong there._

"Video games. There's been an update on UMS III."

Adrien smirked at her. She smiled back.

"Seriously though, where the hell were you two?!"

The _'we were worried'_ went unsaid.

"We got held up. This guy, lost a l-" _Nope, not lung, can't make them worry. "_ Lost a leg."

Adrien sent her a _did you just throw me under the bus_ look and tried to calm down the frantic Nino.

"Not that bad my ass. Come on you two, no more running away from akuma attacks."

As they were being dragged back to class, she couldn't help glancing at Adrien, who was also looking at her,

 _We can't really help it..._

* * *

"Okay. First question; how did we not notice before?" Adrien settled on as soon as Marinette's parents were back downstairs and their kwamis were out enjoying their snacks.

"It's the Miraculous magic. It blurs your perception and makes your lies more believable." Plagg answered between a mouthful of cheese.

"It's really effective." Tikki continued, "Marinette once saw a picture of you photoshopped as Chat Noir and still didn't make the connection."

Marinette nodded, then realized something, "Wait, you knew?!"

Tikki glanced up at her, "It doesn't influence kwamis. I noticed the resemblance."

"Huh..." Marinette pondered upon that for a few seconds. "Alright then, second question. Now what?"

"What?"

"We discovered each other's secret identity, now what?"

"To be honest," Plagg swallowed his cheese, "We always tell our miraculous holders to keep their identities to themselves in the beginning. After one year of getting accustomed to the secrecy, they can do whatever they want with it. Though... "He looked at Tikki, "You were pretty severe with Marinette..."

"You're the one who got a model boy who knows how to deal with fame. I figured she would want some privacy."

"You're right about that Tikki," Marinette smiled, "Thanks."

"Wait, so we can tell people now?" Adrien tilted his head.

"Well yeah, now that you've experienced the whole superhero thing for a year, you should know what to do and what not to do, who to tell and who not to tell."

Marinette's expression turned hesitant,

"I kind of want to tell my parents, but I don't want them to worry..."

"We can figure that out later." Adrien turned to Marinette, "Soo, we didn't have the time to talk about the whole 'we're technically each other's crushes' thing."

Marinette whipped around so quickly she almost knocked over a lamp, "Ah! R-right... Uhh..."

"... Do you feel like dating, or something?"

This time she did knock over something.

The open water bottle landed on Plagg.

The soaked kwami yelped and threw a hissy fit.

Adrien scratched his neck sheepishly.

 _What am I supposed to do in this situation? Is there a guidebook 'What to do after you find out your crush's secret identity and she technically likes you back'?_

"... Oh! Yeah! Yeah, dating seems good! Actually it seems great! Umm..."

One could practically _smell_ the awkwardness in the air.

"I mean," He trailed off, "I came here for some UMS III, if you want to..."

A smile immediately lit up her face.

"Ha! You're on!"

Looking at her slightly ominous expression, Adrien paled, wondering if it was a good idea to distract her with his little reminder.

* * *

One hour later, Adrien knew;

It had not been a good idea.

It was a very, very, _bad_ idea

He never stood a chance.

He had gotten completely and utterly _destroyed._

* * *

After a week of dating, Marinette climbed the ladders to her room, tossed her purse onto her desk...

Aaaaand faceplanted on top her bed.

She had always dreamed of dating her crush and had fantasized about what it would be like on numerous occasions.

But the one thing she hadn't expected it to come with was _puns._

They were _everywhere_.

In the morning when he would greet her,

"Hey Marinette! _Comment Chat va?"_

On a sticky note stuck against her locker door when she opened it,

 _Don't furget your book!_

During lunch break,

"We did clawful on that test."

On their friggin first date,

"Oh! Milady, you look purrfect!"

The little chime she set for Adrien's number made her lift her head. She grabbed her phone,

 _Could I pawsibly see you tonight?_

She flipped her phone away.

She regretted everything.

* * *

 _Grammar is boring. Grammar is boring. Grammar is Bor-_

Insert loud crash,

"Grades are stupid! School is stupid! The education system is messed up and I, Ripper, will destroy it!"

 _Just kill me now._

She immediately stood up and grabbed her purse. In front of her, Adrien was doing the same (minus the purse part; he was frantically looking for his jacket).

"Oooh no you don't" Alya warned, grabbing her arm.

 _Crap._

"But Alya! There's an akuma right-"

"Nino! Let me go! I have to-"

Insert another loud crash.

All Marinette saw was a red blur tackling Mrs. Bustier onto the wall.

"There will be no teachers spewing nonsense at children anymore."

The akumatized student was about to bring his claws down onto their teacher when she and Adrien _moved._

The drop kick was instinctual. Her body was accustomed to the muscle memory used in her fights.

Then her brain caught up.

They were right in front of the class.

As Marinette and Adrien.

"Aah, _merde_."

Adrien winced,

"Welp, re- _fur-_ exes am I right?"

... _Is he for real?_

"Plagg's in my-"

She cut him off, "Locker, I know. Go, I got this."

She was right in front of the class.

 _All my classmates are here._

She ducked a hook.

 _They'd know._

She rolled to the side. The desk behind her shattered under his claws.

 _But you gotta do what you gotta do..._

Marinette sighed while leaping over the front desk and grabbing her purse.

"Tikki! _Transforme-moi!"_

* * *

"Plagg! _Transforme-moi!"_

Adrien felt the familiar chill surround him from head to toe as his suit appeared. As soon as it started clearing, he darted back to the classroom. When he came in, his eyes focused on the damage done to the classroom and the broken windows.

As he was about to jump out to follow her, he felt a hand wrap around his forearm.

 _They know, don't they?_

"Hold on! You're-"

"No time, Nino, I'll explain later. Bye!"

 _Yup they do._

He leapt outside and ran towards the fight.

When he got there, the akuma was strangely calm.

"Hey kitty! We were waiting for you."

He did a double take.

 _Huh?_

"Hawkmoth needs to ask something." She explained calmly

As if there wasn't an akuma _right in front of them_ that _might or might not know their identities._

"Plagg." The akumatized person frowned, the purple lit mask flicking in front of his eyes, "That's your kwami isn't it."

Chat Noir stayed silent.

All of a sudden, a dark butterfly fluttered out of Ripper's claws. A wave of darkness washed over him, leaving a confused student that was holding ripped pieces of paper.

The akuma flew towards Chat and landed in front of him, projecting the purple grey silhouette of a tall man.

"You're Adrien Agreste."

His insides turned to ice.

Hawkmoth knew who they are.

They were completely screwe-

"You're grounded."

 _WhA_ _t.?!_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you _so much_ for the favorites, follows and reviews! I always read about how they make the author so happy and didn't really believe that until now. So yeah, thank you! I really do very much appreciate it!**

 **Oh, and should I make a sequel?**

 **[What Happens When A Supervillain Retires]**

* * *

 **Author's Unnecessary Rambling**

 **"Oh, people do read this..." She blinks, surprised. "Welp, I guess I'll keep writing."**

 **Fun Fact - I imagined the akumas so that they reflect how I think math is stupid... While I gave up on studying functions...**

 **(If you're still here reading this randomness, kuddos to you, I don't have the- Patience? Dedication? Whatever is required to do that.)**


End file.
